The Second Dimension
by 3-LAckluStEr-5
Summary: Fluffy is making Kagome teach how towhat is love. After will she go home, go back to InuYasha, or...(AN This is my first fanfiction, I don't own any of the char.) It's better then it sounds so Please read it and Review!
1. Kagome & Sesshomaru

Chapter 1, Kagome & Sesshomaru  
  
The sun was fading fast from the sky, as he walked on, the piercing eyes of a women were on him. He couldn't help but feel that he knew this woman who watched him. So he kept walking thinking that the person would leave soon. But when the she didn't stop watching him he decided to say something.  
  
"What do you gain by watching me?" he said.  
  
When there was no answer and he couldn't sense her any more he kept walking. Then she was watching again. Then he disappeared.  
  
'Were did he go' She thought. Then the hand of the man startled her as he placed it on her shoulder. "Let go of me, Sesshomaru!"  
  
'I know her, her name is Kagome.' He looked at her and saw that she was wearing the same outfit that she always wore and her face was soft like always but now it was tear stained and she was out of breath, like she had been running.  
  
"You've been watching me." He said looking into her eyes trying to see what she was feeling.  
  
"If my watching you bothers you then I'm sorry and I'll leave you alone." She said as she glared at him. "It's just-" She broke off "never mind, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"You think Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands wouldn't understand? Then you are mistaken. I could understand anything you told me." He said with a slight irritability in his voice.  
  
"Well then lets just say that I don't want to tell you because I don't feel comfortable telling you. Do you even know what love is, 'cause if you don't then my story is of no use to, got it!?"  
  
"You talk to much for a human of your size." He said it not meaning to irritate her but it did the exact opposite. It made her laugh. "Will you tell me what... love is?"  
  
"You mean you actually don't know what love is?" She said in astonishment "I didn't actually mean it. I thought you know what love is." "I...I guess that I could tell you what love is."  
  
"Good, but I'll come and find you when I'm ready to learn. Goodbye"  
  
"You mean you don't want to learn know? I don't think I'll be returning, I'm going home for good this time I'm not coming back...ever."  
  
"Don't you travel with my brother InuYasha?" When he said InuYasha's name Kagome winced.  
  
"I don't travel with him any more, and that's why I'm going home for good. So if you want to know about love then you have to learn about it before I leave." She said all this while she looked at her feet.  
  
"I know I don't understand about love but..." He places his hand under her chin and lifts her face, as he gazed into her eyes "did you love my brother?" 


	2. Rin The Companion

Chapter 2, Rin The Companion  
  
Kagome's heart started to pound as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. She was reluctant to share with him her feelings for InuYasha but she did "Yes...I was...but I'm not any more! I'm over him for good and that's one of the reasons that I'm going home!"  
  
"Well how long will it take for you to teach me what love is? Because if it takes too long then I'm going to have t-" She cut him off "Love is a complicated emotion I have no idea how long it will take to teach you something that no one else is able to teach!" "Then I guess you've got to come with me, and teach me at my home." Sesshomaru stated flatly.  
  
"Go home with you and teach you what love is."  
  
"Yes, and if Rin likes you then you two can play, she needs a companion. You could also look after her when I cannot"  
  
"You mean like a slave or a nanny or something? No way, I'm not going to belong to you. I plan on going home, you know!"  
  
He started to walk away "come on, if you will teach me. I'm not going to own you, you will just look after Rin. She is kinda enjoyable, for a human child."  
  
She followed him and they did not talk to each other the rest of the way. Sesshomaru only had to kill two demons (they were after the one shard Kagome had; she left the rest with Sango).  
  
They had reached the palace. "I'll have Jaken show you to were you can stay" He walked into the garden of rose walls. "Is there a time limit to when you want me to be done teaching you about love?" Kagome asked. "No but I'd like it if you can came to the garden every five hours, so we can talk about the things that we will be going over, at least." Kagome nodded  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!!" a little girl came running down the steps from the entrance and jumped onto Sesshomaru. "Rin been good while you gone. Rin only ran away from Jaken two times." The smiley little girl said in a proud voice. "Aye m'lord the child ran away twice." A little toad-like man had come from the same place as Rin.  
  
"Jaken, I want you to get a room prepared for our guest." He gestured to Kagome "Show her to it." He walked inside. Rin ran to Kagome. "I Rin, will you be Rin's friend?" "...Yes I will," Kagome answered in astonishment at Rin's question, and how bold she was to ask it right out.  
  
"Good, now Rin show you to your room. What your name?"  
  
"I'm Kagome." She said as she followed Rin, who had taken her hand pulled on it until Kagome had followed her.  
  
Rin had shown Kagome to a big room twice the size of her room at home and she looked around at it. Rin had sat on the bed and was watching her. There was a jewelry box filed with all kinds of pearl necklaces and bracelets; there were gems and rubies, it was so beautiful! There were flowers everywhere and the room smelled great; she had a beautiful view of the western lands.  
  
"Kagome happy with room Rin picked?" She asked Kagome hoping for a good response "Yes, very much so." "It will be dinner time in twenty minutes so you should change for dinner. " 


	3. The Night Suprise

Chapter 3, The Night Surprise  
  
When Rin and Kagome had waked into the dinning room Sesshomaru was all ready there waiting for the girls to arrive. Kagome was warring a Robin egg blue kimono the pattern on it was a long endless pearl necklace, Rin was warring a bright red kimono and the pattern on it was little bells all over, and Sesshomaru was warring the usual outfit only with out the armor and boa.  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said as she toke a seat next to Sesshomaru, Kagome toke the seat on the other side of Rin and said "Hello, Sesshomaru" and she gave him a little smile.  
  
"So Kagome, do you like your room? Or do you want something bigger." He asked trying to destroy the awkward silence. "It's fine, it's perfect." After she said that Rin whispered something in her ear. Then Kagome nodded to Rin.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama do you think it would be ok if Rin haves a sleep over in Kagome-sans room?" Rin looked up at him hopefully. "I guess if it's ok with Kagome then it's ok with me." And Rin and Kagome were both happy with that.  
  
After dinner Rin went to her room to get some things and would meet Kagome in her room, while Sesshomaru should Kagome to the bathhouse. "................Um Sesshomaru thank you for your hospitality and for everything. I wish that I could repay you in some way." "here's the bathhouse and there are some towels over there"  
  
She walked in the room and Sesshomaru walked away from the door. Then Kagome came out of the door and said to Sesshomaru. "Forgot my shampoo."  
  
"I'll get it for you"  
  
"Are you sure?" and he nodded "yes, I'll be right back with" and he went to get her shampoo.  
  
When he came back he knocked on the door. "Come in." So he did and when he walked in Kagome was in a towel. He handed her the shampoo "Thank you Sesshomaru. Could you tell Rin that I'll be there in a minute? I would appreciate it."  
  
"Yes, I will tell her." And then he left the room, as he said he would he went to tell Rin what Kagome had asked.  
  
Later Kagome had returned to her room to find that the little Rin was sitting on the floor in wait for her. "Hello Kagome-san Rin has something to tell you"  
  
"And what is that Rin?" Rin put on one of the biggest smiles she'd ever seen "Sesshomaru-sama said that he kind likes you. Well he rally said 'Rin I do not hate your new friend' but there's not much of a difference."  
  
"Rin I am sure that Sesshomaru likes me, he hates InuYasha and I once traveled with him" She tried to explain it to Rin "But Kagome-san don't any more so there is no reason for Sesshomaru-sama to hate Kagome-san" when Rin said that it actually made sense to Kagome (usually it would confuse her).  
  
"Ok time for bed know Rin" and they both got into bed and as soon as they were sleeping Sesshomaru came into the room and was looking at Kagome, and then Kagome woke up. 


	4. Do You?

Chapter 4, Do you?  
  
"S-Sesshomaru what do y-you want?" Kagome asked in a worried tone. Sesshomaru was searching his thoughts for an answer but all he could think off was using Rin as an excuse. "I came to check on Rin." He replied no longer worried (not that he really ever was that worried).  
  
"Well she's doing fine so if you don't mind I'd like to get back to-"  
  
Sesshomaru cut her off "Can we talk?..........Out of the room as not to wake Rin." He paused then added "I have some questions that maybe you could answer...I'll wait in the rose garden, if you want to answer them for me." Then he walked out of the room to the rose garden.  
  
Ten minutes later Kagome came down to join Sesshomaru in the rose garden. She was warring a pure white kimono, her hair was tide back with a matching ribbon, and a small section of hair on each side hanging down. Sesshomaru was still expecting her but not looking like that.  
  
"Sesshomaru you wanted to talk." Kagome stated as she sat next to him on the bench  
  
"Yes, I was wondering some things............ do you love InuYasha?" with these words Kagome flinched. But she was going to answer him truthfully. "I did." After about a minute of silence she added to her words "But I hate him, he be trade my trust."  
  
Sesshomaru just looked at her but then asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Kagome had to think about this for a second 'should I share with him my feelings?'  
  
"Yea I'll tell you what he did to me." Kagome said with no second thought. Then she told him...  
  
Telling the story. "Kagome, can we be together?" InuYasha asked as he was blushing because he was finally asking Kagome what he longed to ask her for so long.  
  
"InuYasha.... Yes! I've wanted you to ask me this for so long!" Kagome replied with absolute happiness. "Can we be together for ever?" InuYasha added on to his question "as in husbe-"Then an arrow that belonged to Kikyo flew by his head.  
  
"InuYasha!!!" Kikyo yelled to him "How could you?! You were supposed to ask me these things not that slut!" Then she ran into the forest half crying  
  
InuYasha ran after Kikyo leaving Kagome behind. After about a minute Kagome ran into the forest the same way that InuYasha had done. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
There they were InuYasha had Kikyo pined against a huge rock only they were kissing. Then InuYasha broke their kiss and spoke "Kikyo I promises my self to you... I'll stop my relationship with Kagome to an end, and I'll go to hell with you as long as you don't harm Kagome." Kikyo nodded, then they kissed some more.  
  
Kagome was devastated, she started to run then that's when she found Sesshomaru.  
  
End of the story.  
  
"I hate that Bitch!" Kagome yelled "She killed my life with him, but that's ok because she taught me that if I was to spend the rest of my life with him how easy she would be able to distract him from me." Sesshomaru was shocked as Kagome started to cry. He wished he hadn't asked her to share because it made her cry. Kagome looked at him "any thing else?" He replied with "no, nothing... go to bed." 


	5. Thank You

Chapter 5, Thank You.  
  
"Kagome-san... Kagome-san wake up!" Rin was jumping up and down on the bed. Kagome woke up but was a little confused 'Was last night a dream?'  
  
Rin told Kagome that she was going to go change then she would meet her down at breakfast then she ran out of the room.  
  
Kagome had gone to take a bath then came back when she came back there was a beautiful kimono picked out for her it was rose red, the pattern was a long black, green, and gold dragon that circled all around the kimono.  
  
Kagome had never thought about it before but she wandered whose kimonos were these. Then decided to drop the subject. When she put the kimono on she put her hair up the same way it was that night only with a red ribbon.  
  
When Kagome went down stairs there were decorations everywhere. Almost like the holidays back at her home. Then Kagome ran back up stairs to look on her calendar, it was Valentines day. But Kagome was confused how could they calibrate a holiday that didn't exist yet.  
  
She went back down stairs. "Sesshomaru, What's going on?" Kagome asked. When Sesshomaru herd her he turned around and saw her in the kimono, he was shocked at how much she resembles the one he used to love before he had forgotten what love was.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to her and handed her, her dictionary. "Here, I used it to look up some things. I looked up Valentines, I guess we have to celebrate it?" Sesshomaru said innocently and Kagome answered with "Yes you're so posed to celebrate it with a loved ones and friends. And usually cards are given to every one and the gifts are given to your loved ones."  
  
Then Rin came running in with a pink kimono with black kitten heads on "hello Kagome-san, Sesshomaru-sama, happy valentines day." Rin said as she hugged them then ran to her spot at the dinning table.  
  
Sesshomaru asked Kagome to the library. "Kagome I have something for you before we go to breakfast." He pulled out a bouquet of water lilies, a card, and then after all that handed her a pure white puppy with a rose red ribbon around his neck.  
  
Kagome was shocked she didn't know Sesshomaru could be so caring. "Sesshomaru, he's so cute, thank you. I'll name him Suzu, because Suzu means crane and he is just as beautiful as one. Thank you again" Then she kissed him on the check and walked out of the room to go to the dinning table.  
  
Sesshomaru had just stood there for a minute then said to him self as though he was saying it to her. "You no longer have to teach me how to love, 'cause I do love, I love you." Then he walked to the dinning table sat down and handed Rin a box of chocolates and a single red and orange daisy.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Then Rin got up and gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the check just as Kagome did.  
  
Mean While "I smell her, I smell Kagome! She in Sesshomaru's castle!" InuYasha yelled to the group. "InuYasha, we need to hurry and get Kagome she's like my new mother and if I lose her I'll kill my self I swear I will!" Shippo yelled "Cool your jets kid we'll get her back or else." BackAgain 


	6. Why!

Chapter 6, Why?!  
  
"I want to throw the stick this time!" Rin said as she ran over to Kagome who was about to throw the stick for Suzu to chase after. "Ok, you can throw the stick for him." She handed the stick over to Rin. Kagome decided to take a break and sat on the bench.  
  
"Kagome!!! There you are!" Yelled the familiar voice of InuYasha, when she heard him she stood up abruptly "Kagome, we finally found you!" Shippo stated in a cry, then he jumped off InuYasha's shoulder and ran into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Oh Shippo I missed you so much." She said, Rin came over and grabbed Shippo's hand and the two of them toke turns throwing the stick for Suzu.  
  
"Kagome, I was so worried, are you okay, ware's Sesshomaru I'll kill him." InuYasha said as he walked over to Kagome. "That's a nice kimono." He stated as he reached to take her hand but she pulled away.  
  
"Why? Why did you come here? You should have stayed." Kagome was crying now "Why must you constantly toy with my emotions?"  
  
Sesshomaru was walking down to were this all was taking, he could sense his brother was here.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong? I came to rescue you and you're reacting weird." InuYasha was so confused, and then Kagome fell to her knees and responded with "Why don't you go save Kikyo from some misfortune that she might be in, or are you still trying to hide it from me?"  
  
"InuYasha. Why do you come to my home, trying to cause trouble?" Sesshomaru had come. Kagome was thinking of what was going to happen. "Sesshomaru, how dare you take Kagome away from me?! I can forgive you for trying to kill me, for hating me, but I can't forgive you for taking Kagome away from me. So prepare to die."  
  
"Do you actually think she wants to be with you. After what you did to her, I don't think so you can ask her if you want. But..." He reached out his hand to help her up, She toke his hand and looked up at him "...she has enough to dell with, with just seeing you with someone else, so I don't think she wants to confront you about how she really feels for you, or I could be completely off and she can confront you, but that's up to her not me or you or any one else."  
  
Kagome saw Sesshomaru in a different light now, he was so nice not mean and he was a gentleman unlike InuYasha. Kagome stood up still holding Sesshomaru's hand. "InuYasha I... I... I... hate you. You broke my heart, but luckily there was someone who mended it for me and I think I... I love him." She looked up at Sesshomaru who was certainly looking at her.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes "I love you...Sesshomaru." Kagome said hoping that he would respond soon and not leave her looking like an idiot. Then Sesshomaru responded with "I love you too Kagome" Then they started to lean in and were about to kiss then InuYasha interrupted "Kagome, I was going to ask you something before Kikyo interrupted use but it looks like you made your choice. So I bid you farewell. Come on Shippo."  
  
Shippo started to run to InuYasha but then stopped "I want to stay with Kagome, because she's my family so her family is my family, and that means that this is my family." Shippo said as he walked back to Rin and waved goodbye to InuYasha.  
  
Sesshomaru brought Kagome into a hug then said, "I love you" and kissed her a vary passionate kiss. And Kagome just let him, she said, "I love you too" and kissed him back. The two little ones ignored them and played with Suzu. InuYasha walked away and resided to not bother them again. 


End file.
